A Tezuka Kind of Day
by Dementia-12
Summary: Shonen-Ai. The passage of time as the beginnings of friendship slowly changes to a first love, but is it requited? OishiTezuka


Note: I have no idea what Oishi's or Tezuka's families are really like but I read once that Oishi had a younger sister. Everyone's personality may be completely different so please excuse the OOC-ness. I've also seen various ways to spell Oishi's first name so I just picked one - I think it's the longest one. ^^; This story is proofed but un-betaed. Thank you and Enjoy! ^_^

Foot-note: (though I put it up here ^^;) Kogepan is a red bean bun that was accidentally burned (typical tragic Bun Story, not unlike Shakespeare's ^_~ ) and has become bitter because of it. When he's not studying on 'How to Become a Delicious Bread', getting drunk with milk, or being gloomy, he is taking care of the pretty buns until another he has another manic-depressive episode. ^_^;; He's very cute. ^_^

* * *

** A Tezuka Kind of Day  
By Dementia_12 **  


The first time I met him, I blushed.   
The first time I spoke to him, I stuttered.   
The first time he smiled at me, my nose bled until I felt faint from the lack of blood.

When my family first met Tezuka, despite him only being ten years old, they were all flustered in the face of his good looks and cool persona. The entire Oishi family had a severe weakness for Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Whenever he came over, his politeness overwhelmed my mother and sister. My dad seemed glad to have another 'man' to talk to and prided in Tezuka's behaviour as if he raised him himself. At times, I felt envious of my friend's position but then he would look my way with that slight yet warm smile and I would fall for his effortless charm all over again.

When the sun rose, I would wake up feeling elated. I would get to see Tezuka today! If the sky was bright blue, if the sky was grey, if I saw his smile - it was a wonderful 'Tezuka' kind of day!

Our days passed companionably but one day, one unfathomable day, he seemed to distance himself from me. Our days begin to pass with an increasingly palpable solemnity surrounding us. I gradually came to think I bothered Tezuka by being around him so much. I knew what I was like - a normal guy with normal ambitions, nothing special to anyone. The one thing special about me was Tezuka. Because I could feel a lightness and enthusiasm take over me when I was with him. I don't know why I felt this way, but maybe it's the reason why Tezuka is leaving me. 

Later I came to learn that his father had been having heart problems. Tezuka's parents had a large gap between their ages, though their love was sincere. When I had first met his father, I had mistaken him for Tezuka's grand-father and his mother for his nurse, for the petite woman lingered around the older man carefully as if not to jar him with her presence. When introductions were made, my face burned with embarrassment for my thoughts yet I was so relieved I hadn't actually spoken them aloud. 

Tezuka finally told me these truths in the playground after school when I finally confronted him. I felt so weak by then, after having so many days pass without my dearest friend smiling at me fondly, helping me with homework, being by my side. To my shame, I almost cried when I was initially met with silence but then he revealed everything to me.

That was the first time we saw each other cry. 

After that day, I knew I had developed a one-sided love. I knew I was special to him because he didn't speak to others unless it was out of necessity but with me, we had actual conversations and for that, I was so grateful. And yet…

And yet, I desperately wanted to be more to him. 

Tezuka started to come home with me again for our study time and my family floated around him in their smitten state around him while I tried my hardest not to join them. As the time was passing, I could see little hints of his body changing. His voice was deepening, his shoulders getting broader...was his hair shinier? He told me in his new voice that his father was recovering well and when I expressed my happiness, he gave me a smile that was so very adult and steeped with new meaning that I thought my heart exploded. My face burned and refused to go back to its normal colour until he left. His voice, when he told me goodbye two hours later, sounded amused.

I spent the next few days in wonder and disbelief. Tezuka's attitude toward me was transforming. The only activities we spent outside of school together were studying and playing tennis but now we were starting to go to the movies, going to festivals together, riding bikes together, even just running errands. Now that Tezuka was making efforts to spend time with me, we were nearly never apart and I was ecstatic in a way I had never felt before. Whenever he would drop me off at home, he would say goodbye and there would be a pause, as if he was on the verge of doing something more. As if the fact that we walked quiet nights to my home together like a real couple wasn't enough but the chance that something more would be coming...has anyone ever died of happiness? 

Maybe I should confess.

Tennis began to become a driving force in our lives. Our enjoyment of it grew with every game. I loved to see this version of Tezuka; dynamic, competitive and quietly brimming with confidence. He would always beat me but he never gloated his victory over me. I was just glad he still wanted to play me. 

It was tennis that brought us closer. There were a few occasions in the past where we had seen each other naked if we had the same gym classes but we haven't had the same class together since our bodies started to change. In one particularly strenuous game, it felt like I was really holding my own against Tezuka. In the end, I still lost but the game had lasted much longer than usual. All my extra practices had paid off. 

When we shook hands, Tezuka inclined his head towards mine with a warm expression. "You've been practicing." was all he said before turning to walk towards the showers. My face was flushed from exertion and from his brief but unusual proximity. Wiping the sweat from my face, I hurriedly caught up to him.

Not many men came to play on a Sunday, which was why we liked it. It was more likely we would get a court but I also didn't like to shower with many people around me. I don't know why but for some reason, all the nudity made me feel a little uncomfortable sometimes.

I averted my eyes when Tezuka stripped off his sweaty clothes. I hurriedly followed his lead, closing my eyes tightly as I tied a towel around my hips before moving toward the showers. I felt a body brush past mine and shivered, my eyes popping open as a towel-clad Tezuka strode past me. 

I was startled by how much his body had developed. He had become broader and stronger, this I knew, but I had never seen the splendour of it unclothed. His back was a mass of smooth, flawless skin that was gracefully defined with muscles that shifted as he moved to the empty back wall of showers. I blame my own damnable puberty for making me walk funny. I picked a shower head placed on the wall across from his so my back was to him and to hide my 'predicament'.

I hung up my towel and tried not to sneak a peek at my best friend. I summoned up relaxing and chaste thoughts like studying, school, *Kogepan...anything but Tezuka. 

Eventually it started to work when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and that completely took care of my problem for me. My first thought was "Oh my God, a pervert is touching me!" When I hesitantly turned around to see a nude and damp Tezuka blinking back at me, eyes gleaming with concern and I was in danger all over again.

He looked amazingly beautiful to me in the moment. Hair darkened by water that dripped onto powerful shoulders, slowly sliding down and making trails, lower and lower across luminous flesh, radiant eyes unfettered by glasses...I swallowed and my eyes drifted downward of their own accord. 

"Oishi." 

My eyes darted back up to meet his and looking at his handsome face, I think I made my first few truly perverted thoughts. 

"Can I use your soap? I've run out." 

I dropped the soap in his hand with what I hoped was an innocuous smile but felt like it was crooked and goofy. He turned away from me, giving a view of his adult back and more. I rapidly spun back around so the blood from my nose would speedily dissolve under the spray of the shower.

When we finally left, we began to walk to my home. I stretched as I breathed in the cool air. It was an ideal Tezuka day. As I made my way up the walkway, I invited Tezuka in when the door swung open from the inside. My little sister was there, eyes sparkling in Tezuka's direction.

"Hi Tezuka-Sempai!! Please stay for dinner! Mom said it's ok!" 

I blinked and turned to Tezuka, who looking a bit awkward in the face of my sister's obvious affection. When I smiled at him and also asked him to stay, he gave me a discerning look I didn't really understand but he agreed with a little wry twist of his lips.

Ah, too handsome! He's going to figure out my feelings! I walked in past my sister with my face red. I removed my shoes and all but ran into the kitchen to fix some refreshments for us. I heard my little sister milk her youth for all it was worth when she merrily said, "I'm so glad Tezuka-sama came over! Can I have a hug?" Tezuka being Tezuka, he wasn't going to say no to her. I tried to mentally stomp out any tinges of jealousy as I heard Tezuka make a sound of affirmation that was promptly followed by a girlish squeal of delight.

I was bringing the tea out when I heard my little sister innocently say, "You smell like Oni-isan, Tezuka-sama. How come?" Oh, I think I'm getting used to my face feeling this hot. 

Tezuka looked in my direction, eyes alight with rarely seen mischief, he stated quietly "Oni-isan and I had a shower together today. That's why."

I heard the crash first before I realized the tea tray had slipped from my grasp. My sister gave a little scream and scurried away while Tezuka looked somewhat surprised but mostly like he was trying not to laugh at me. 

I apologized before cleaning up as quickly as I could. Ducking my head I muttered for my sister to please stay away from the shattered glass, not noticing her absence. My mind was whirling in bewilderment. Does Tezuka...did Tezuka figure me out? I don't want to lose him. My eyes blurred with a threat of frustrated tears that I hurriedly suppressed when I felt a stab of pain.

I hissed at the sensation, staring at my hand as droplets of blood oozed forth from my index finger.

"Oishi! Are you alright?" My injured hand was taken and I looked up, startled a bit as Tezuka knelt in front of me, holding his handkerchief. He looked as if he himself was feeling the sting as he carefully dabbed away the spreading scarlet, a small furrow between his brows as he gauged the damage. I was losing the competency I once had at breathing when he actually sounded his age as he apologized to me.

"I'm sorry, Oishi. I was just teasing you to see how you would react." Staring at him, I watched bewildered as his dark eyes darted away from mine. To my incredulity, it seemed like his cheeks were getting pink. I couldn't take my eyes of him and he, in turn, seemed unable to tear his gaze away from my bloody finger.

"I could tell things were changing between us. I thought it was…cute the way you seemed to get anxious around me. I was waiting for a sure sign that you were feeling the same thing I was but I'm tired of it now."

"Tezuka…"

I could feel threads of despair and hopelessness starting to seep into my heart when Tezuka gripped my bleeding hand tightly and held it to his lips. Laying a dry kiss on my palm, he met my eyes.

"I'll show you a sign of my feelings."

My body was frozen as he moved closer to me. Tezuka pulled off his glasses and placed them in his shirt pocket. Leaning over the broken bits of glass between us, his face hovered over mine. 

He whispered, "Closing your eyes is the proper etiquette for kissing." before placing his lips over mine. I breathed in deeply and the familiar scent of my soap on his skin hit my nostrils. He gently moved his mouth, and wound his arms around me. I clung to his shoulders, feeling a crisp heat pulse through my veins. I held him tighter to me and parted my lips. I could feel his hesitation and in a flash of boldness, I swiped at his lips lightly with my tongue. Tezuka reciprocated instantaneously, grasping my head with one of his hands as his strong tongue jutted into my mouth assertively. His fervour was so heady and overwhelming…

I tore my mouth away from his and panted for air. I could hear Tezuka struggle a bit for breath as well. I unravelled my arms from him and felt pricks of pain on my legs. We had knelt right in the glass during our kiss. 

"Ow." he heard Tezuka murmured quietly. Little remains of tea cups hung dangerously from Tezuka's knees.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!", I cried. I hastily collected the debris together and began to pluck at his friend's pant legs when Tezuka abruptly stood up. 

"It's fine, Oishi. I'll just change into my gym pants." 

Suddenly eye-to-eye with Tezuka's crotch, I suddenly heard a whimpering sound and miserably realized that it was me. 

"Syuichiroh!! What are you doing??" 

I turned my head so fast that I heard a tiny cracking noise. Dad! My father was standing the doorway, looking petrified. I stood up fast and bowed. 

"Sorry! I broke the tea pot and Tezuka was helping me clean up! Sorry, Dad!" Staying in the bowed position, I could feel sweat pop out on my forehead. Hopefully, Dad would just think it was guilt over the broken dishes and forget everything else he had seen.

I felt a movement next to me and realized Tezuka had bowed as well.

"I'm sorry as well, Oishi-san. Syuichiroh-kun was merely being hospitable and I startled him accidentally."

I peeked toward my father and realized he has lapsed into his 'Misdirected Parental Pride' mode over Tezuka. He walked over to him and heartily patted Tezuka on the back.

"Nonsense, my boy! You're always welcome and accidents happen. You'll be staying for dinner than, right? Good, good! Well, off I go!"

As Dad traipsed up the stairs, I stood up straight with the disturbing thought that my whole family really was in love with Tezuka.

"Oishi. Let's go and study a little before dinner is ready."

I nodded without looking at him, quickly detouring to dump the broken glass into the garbage before returning to go up to my room with Tezuka.

Leading the way, I felt a hand on my back as we stood outside my bedroom. With a smile I was coming to realize was just for me, Tezuka bent forwards and crowded me against my door. 

"T-Tezuka…"

"Next time you're kneeling in front of me like that, make sure to do something about it." he murmured before planting a pithy kiss on my lips. I gaped in him and a chuckle escaped him, which made me gawk even more. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and smiled. Pulling his head down to my level, I returned his kiss with interest. 

With this astonishing evolution in our relationship, I would see new sides of my best friend and I couldn't wait for the first time. The things I've yearned to see, the closeness I craved, my love requited… slowly, gently moving forwards…and now it was finally happening.

Looking into his eyes, I pressed my fingers to his lips gently and he smiled back at me sweetly as I whispered, "Let's go inside." 

~Owari~


End file.
